


Secrets I Have Held in My Heart(Are Harder to Hide than I Thought)

by Raucedine



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Punishment, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking, Sub Gavin Reed
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 00:31:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16252940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raucedine/pseuds/Raucedine
Summary: 盖文在警局表现欠佳，而他的搭档RK900判断在休息室教训他的效果最好。





	Secrets I Have Held in My Heart(Are Harder to Hide than I Thought)

**Author's Note:**

> 有老师想看，正好我也想看，于是写了。

“希望你明白，这样的态度是不可接受的，里德警探。”当RK900用波澜不惊的灰眼睛看着他这么说时，盖文知道自己该做什么了。

“你疯了吗，这又不是在家里，”他慌了，无意识地向后瑟缩了一下，目光躲闪着，同时感受到一股温暖的电流从他的脊椎往下窜，“不行。”

RK900打断了他。

“我看不出有什么不行的。现在请到休息室来。”

盖文看向他，努力尝试着不要露怯，走进空无一人的休息室。高大的仿生人搭档在他身后锁上了门。

“考虑到我们现在在工作场所，缺少合适的工具，我会用手完成惩罚。脱下裤子，里德。然后趴到我的膝盖上来。”

“非得现在不可吗？可不可以等到回家？求你了？”盖文有点想哭，他想显得更有礼貌一些，但在900看来已经太迟了。

“如果你再不配合，我会加大惩罚的力度。”

人类警探揉了揉眼睛，用微微发抖的手解开自己的皮带，褪下裤子（在900的目光指示下把内裤也脱掉了），趴到RK900的膝盖上。

“我会打你二十次。五次由于消极怠工，十次由于对同事态度恶劣，还有五次是因为你刚刚动作太慢，明白了吗？”他近乎柔和地问，丝绸般的嗓音让盖文既畏惧又兴奋得厉害——他喜欢他的手，修长又骨节分明的手指和宽大的手掌，精确而有力，像RK900本人一样有他难以抗拒的吸引力。多半是性方面的。

“明白了。”他回答，声音吞进肚子里。

“我听不到，里德。”

“明白了。”他提高音量，确保自己说得足够清晰，然后把通红的脸埋到臂弯里，等着第一下掌掴。他好像有点硬了。

“一。”在900的手掌落下时，盖文习惯性地报数，显然他被教得很好。不算痛，但很响，其中的羞辱意味让他两颊发烫，会不会有人听见？午休时间会有人先回来吗？

“二。”第二下落在右边，和第一次的位置完美对称。该死的仿生人。

“三……呜。”他轻声痛呼，又赶紧抬手捂住嘴——在家里的时候不一样，他被允许发出声音，只要他不太吵并且能记住当前的进度，900会很宽容。他猜这是因为900也挺喜欢他的声音。

“四。”他受不了这个。

“五。”他想叫停，可是他不能。

打到第十下时，事情开始真正变得艰难了，不用看盖文也知道他的屁股被打得红肿起来，可是900没有放慢速度，力道也不曾轻过分毫，每一次击打都增添了折磨的意味，“这是惩罚，不是什么你情我愿的性游戏，里德警探”，900会这么告诉他。他觉得痛，想要叫出声，900微凉的手平稳地打在他的臀尖和腿根，颤抖的软肉带动他已经完全勃起的阴茎，他在床上并不羞于承认疼痛会带来快感——但这里是底特律警局的休息室，是他工作的地方，十分钟以前他的同事，譬如那个缇娜，也许就坐在此处小憩。

“奈恩——”盖文哽咽着哭出声，比幼猫的嘶鸣还绵软。他想要中场休息，或者只想要900抱他，坚实的手臂圈紧他的腰，吻他。一个吻。他的嘴唇和喉咙都为此干渴起来，好像900的吻是一眼泉，他愿意剜下一只眼睛来换啜饮一口。

“在工作场所请保持安静，里德警探。”又一下。RK900的声音依然没有起伏，代表着他说出的话不容置疑，盖文却因此硬得更厉害，他感觉得到有一滴前液滴在地板上了，他需要一会儿舔干净吗？因为这“不合规矩”。

900等着他报数，他忍着痛说“十一”。

“坚持住，盖文。”仿生人的语气变得温柔。是奖励，因为他很乖。

现在盖文不止想要吻，他想要900抚慰他的阴茎，更好的是把那根仿生阴茎放进他的肠道，操到他用后面高潮，像此前在公寓里沙发和床上的每一次，他坐在900的大腿上，或者900命令他像狗那样趴好，使用他，最后再吻他的额头和嘴唇，告诉他他表现得多么好。

“疼……”盖文说，在900的膝盖上挪动，换来又一次掌掴，令他难受地蜷紧身体，他想用阴茎蹭900的大腿，这阵渴望令他耳朵发烫，盆骨也酸胀得不像话，他夹住腿轻轻摆腰，又一次天真地以为只要足够礼貌、足够努力地请求，900就会心软。

“操我……求你了……奈恩斯……”

“我不会在工作场所与你发生性关系，里德警探。希望你表现得更加得体。”

盖文改主意了，之前他不想900在休息室里脱他的裤子（或命令他脱自己的裤子），现在他想。他已经开始幻想900把他压进身下的沙发垫里，抓紧他的髋部凶狠地进入他，“为了效率”，他希望900会说这句话，好让他攀上顶点爽到忘掉自己的名字。但是没有人会发现他们的，因为900会咽下他所有的哭喊尖叫，除了粘稠的水声和喘息，什么也没有。

他的阴茎为此抽动起来，900说：“报数。”

盖文过了几秒才反应过来，说“十二”。

900的手掌落在中间，靠近会阴，盖文啜泣了一声，觉得自己快要射出来了，也许只要一根手指，他就能颤抖着弄脏900的裤子和休息室的地毯。

“你很不乖，里德警探。你的前液漏得太多，已经打湿地板了。我看不出我们的活动有任何引起性欲的地方。”

又来了，RK900型号的下流话，意思是如果你是个女孩，盖文，你现在已经漏得像个水龙头了，哦，你不用是女孩都可以这么湿，屁股上挨几下就能流这么多的水。

他只能无助地等着这一切结束，既希望快一点又想要慢一点。

“十三。”他抽了抽鼻子，报出下一个数。

“十四。”

也许是错觉，900的动作轻柔了一些，但这并不能算作某种仁慈——没那么痛了意味着快感成倍地涨上去，海潮一样把他淹没。他能感觉到900缺少纹路的光滑手掌是怎样抚过他臀部轻微肿起的部分，过于亲密地和他的皮肤接触。900会不会把皮肤层褪去了？那是不是意味着……

“啊！”他惊叫出声，随即跟上惩罚的进度，“十五……”

“你走神了。”900陈述。

“……对不起……”他乖乖道歉。900不喜欢他走神。

“还有最后五次。保持专注，里德警探。如果我们结束得早，你在下午的工作开始前能休息片刻。”

“……是。”

900又抚摸了一下他的下背部作为某种安慰。他好温柔，盖文想。即使对方正在痛揍他的屁股，他还是这么觉得。

“等一下，奈恩斯，我有一个问题。”

“你可以等到结束后再问。”

“我想现在问……就一个问题，拜托？”他软软地请求，一般情况下900都会答应。可能是某种鼓励性正面引导，什么的。900一直致力于矫正他的行为。

“问吧。”

“你是不是把手上的皮肤层褪掉了？”

“是的。这会对你造成任何影响吗？如果有的话请说出来。”

盖文没有出声，他觉得快要死了，一种强烈而纯粹的快感在他的身体深处白热滚烫，让他想把900整个吞下去，或者反过来让900将他拆吃入腹以平息整个沸腾的海面。

“我们继续吧。”900说。盖文闷哼了一声作为回答。

“十六。”他忍不住。

“十七。”

尖细的，带着隐约哭腔的声音从他的喉间溢出来。他硬得发痛。

“十八……呜嗯。”

“十九。”

“二十。”

最后一下，在盖文快要松下一口气的时候，900的手搭在他的臀部边缘，带着笑意说：“好孩子。”这个词成为了压垮他的一片羽毛，他弓起背射了出来，没能压抑住高潮时的小声哭叫，像摔痛的猫咪。

盖文从900的腿上爬起来，缠住对方的脖子索求一点爱抚，仿生人抱住自己的人类，亲吻他通红的脸颊，托住他形状优美的下颌，吻他的嘴唇。就像他想的那样。

“妈的……痛死老子了……”盖文含糊不清地说，身体紧贴着RK900，分不清是埋怨还是撒娇。

“表现得不错，盖文。现在告诉我你得到教训了吗？”

“真烦……”盖文不情愿说，把头埋在对方的颈窝里装死，伸手去牵900的指头，捏住他的指尖有如从河沙里牵出金子。

“你要亲口说出来，我才能知道。”900干脆地和盖文十指相扣，看着他的绿眼睛里绽出惊喜的光，又吻了一下他鼻子上的伤疤作为鼓励。

“要认真工作，对同事友善一点。行了吧？”

“嗯。很好。现在我们可以清理一下你的精液了。完成清理后，你有十五分钟的时间休息。”


End file.
